Stannis Baratheon
Stannis Baratheon is a character in Game of Thrones, to be played by Stephen Dillane. Although mentioned in Season 1, he will not appear until the second season. Stannis Baratheon is the younger brother of the late King Robert Baratheon and older brother of Renly Baratheon. He served on his brother's small council as Master of Ships, and holds the title of Lord of Dragonstone. During the first season, he is away at home for an extended stay. Because of rumors that Robert's heir Joffrey is a bastard born out of an incestuous affair, he has claimed the Iron Throne and proclaimed himself the rightful king. Season 1 The Wolf and the Lion Stannis is first mentioned during a conversation between his younger brother Renly and Ser Loras Tyrell, in which Loras suggests that Renly could take the Iron Throne himself. Renly points out that he is fourth in the line of succession, behind his nephews and Stannis. Loras claims that no-one would support Stannis for the crown because he "has the personality of a lobster." A Golden Crown King Robert tells Eddard that he does not love his brothers, and considers Eddard to be his true brother. You Win or You Die After King Robert's death and realizing the truth of Joffrey's parentage, Eddard decides to back Stannis as the rightful King. Renly offers to help Eddard take Joffrey into custody, but only if Eddard backs Renly's own claim to the throne. Eddard angrily rejects the suggestion, pointing out that Stannis has the better claim and is a skilled battle commander and leader. Renly points out that Stannis is a good soldier like Robert, but like Robert may not make the best king. Eddard later sends a letter to Stannis on his fortress stronghold of Dragonstone, informing him of the situation. Littlefinger also advocates backing someone else - Joffrey or Renly - and manipulating them from behind the scenes, since Stannis claiming the throne will plunge the Seven Kingdoms into war. Eddard is adamant that Stannis is the one he will back. Baelor Varys tells Eddard that Queen Cersei is more concerned about Stannis than anyone else, including the army that Robb Stark has raised. Stannis is a proven and experienced battle commander and is known to be utterly without mercy to his enemies. Eddard replies that Stannis is the legitimate heir to the Iron Throne, to Varys' disappointment. In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Stannis is a very different man to his two brothers. Whilst they are handsome, charasmatic and bold warriors, Stannis is colder, more logical and reserved. He acts only after much forethought and planning. Stannis lacks passion and, whilst not cruel, is merciless to those he considers his enemies. Stannis also believes absolutely in the law and his rights, and joined his brother's rebellion against the Targaryens only after much soul-searching. During the rebellion Stannis held the ancestral Baratheon castle against siege for over a year. By the end of the siege the castle defenders were living on rats and cargos of onions and other foods smuggled into the castle's port by the pirate Davos. Whilst the siege lacked a major battle to enshrine it in song and legend, it was essential to tie down the armies of House Tyrell and prevent them marching to King Aerys II Targaryen's aid. To Stannis's fury, despite the deprivations he suffered in holding the castle, Robert appointed their infant brother Renly as Lord of Storm's End whilst Stannis was given the ancient Targaryen holdfast of Dragonstone to rule instead. Dragonstone is storied and legendary, but also poor, often isolated by bad weather and is cold. Stannis takes every opportunity to leave the island for court at King's Landing. At the time the books begin, Lord Stannis has taken an indefinite leave to absence to visit his wife and daughter on Dragonstone. He is married to the Lady Selyse of House Florent and has a single daughter, Shireen. Ser Davos Seaworth, the knighted smuggler, is arguably Stannis's most loyal and steadfast vassal. In a notable change, Stannis Baratheon assisted Jon Arryn in discovering the truth of the parentage of Queen Cersei Lannister's children and fled back to Dragonstone shortly before Arryn's death. In the TV series there is no indication that Stannis knows about the situation before Eddard sends him a letter about it. See also * Stannis Baratheon at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Baratheon Category:Small council Category:Kings